The Night Visitor
by Just Silver
Summary: Do you have a name" Tom asked. "Or is that another human custom" Late one night, Tom recieves an unexpected guest. Slashy.


A/N: Random little plot bunny. I should warn you that it's a bit out there and if you think that you're going to be uncomfortable, you should leave now.

**Warnings: ****slash of sorts, implication of underage sex, strong sexual content**

For the love of all that is sane, if you don't like, don't read!

* * *

In the sultry summer darkness Tom writhed, the sheets twisting and knotting around him, a layer of sweat making him glisten. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see. He moaned. He twisted, ended up with his left arm pinned beneath him, caught up in the sheet. He tried not to move too much. The sheets were thin. They ripped easily and Tom didnt want to give the Muggle family that volunteered to take him in during the summer any more excuses to look down on him.

The unmistakable sound of laughter filled Tom's right ear. Tom jerked away, not getting far because of the sheet. He tried to move his feet, to maneuver that way. But his feet were as entangled as his arm. He growled in frustration. More laughter and he could feel the weight on top of him, distributed in all the wrong places, particularly over his hips.

"So pretty," a ghostly voice whispered.

"Cheap shot," Tom retorted, annoyed to be surprised this way, annoyed at his own helplessness. The weight on his hips shifted. Tom stifled a moan.

"No. I just like orphans. They are so needy and so pretty," the voice sighed.

"A picky succubus?" Tom laughed. He opened his eyes. In the total dark the demon glowed white. It had the form of a man, but the lines that made up the form were like smoke, curling, shifting, constantly moving. It was pouting.

"You are being difficult," It complained.

Tom laughed unkindly. "You were expecting this to be easy?"

"I have waited for you. Followed you from the platform."

"I'm flattered," Tom whispered, extricating his arm from beneath him.

"I have watched and waited until you were of age." Something that was barely substantial brushed Tom's temple.

"Technically you have to wait at least another year before I'm of age." It let out a small snort of disgust.

"Human laws. Unnatural. You are ready." An ethereal hand stroked Tom's erection. "Yes. More than ready."

"Are you even a succubus then? Your form is male," Tom observed. He moved his arm to get the blood flowing again.

"Humans label us that way. I dont care for labels. You like me this way." Only a very slight change in tone indicated that the last statement was a question.

"I hadn't really thought about that." Tom looked at the demon again. Male. Large eyes. Sharp cheekbones. Full lips. Soft, wavy hair. Lean. Toned. Hungry. The demon cocked his head to the side.

"You like me this way?"

"Yeah," Tom whispered. He licked his lips. "I like you this way." The spirit smiled a little and leaned forward, Its lips brushing Tom's. It felt like a warm gust of air across Tom's skin, but it ignited feelings inside of him that he had never experienced before. He sighed. The spirit kissed him softly and this time Tom moaned, feeling as if his lips had a direct connection to his groin.

"Do you have a name?" Tom asked. "Or is that another human custom?"

"I have a name," it cooed, and what felt like the shadow of a tongue traced a white hot path down Tom's neck.

"What is it?" Tom asked, arching upwards. Those lips were by his ear and then came a small, intimate whisper that made Tom feel as if he had been painted on the dome of the sky and the sky had ruptured like a Christmas Cracker and Tom had given birth to a galaxy's worth of stars and each birth caused Tom an exquisite death. He moaned, wishing that he could press his demon lover closer, that he could feel the full weight of Its body pressing down upon him.

Their next kiss nearly killed Tom. Those strange, beautiful, terrifying lips were on his and then that ghostly tongue was in his mouth, burning him as those lips sent shock waves through his body. Tom imagined that if he were struck by lightening, it would feel like this and he arched still upwards, wanting to make contact, feeling so horribly empty.

The demons let out a ragged breath. Its eyes were wide with adoration and glassy with lust. "I have waited for you," It whispered again, gathering Tom in Its arms. Tom gasped as their respective skins touched. He could feel his lover's skin shifting against his, swirling in those smoke-like patterns everywhere and the shifting of the taut skin of his lovers belly against his erection coaxed a small cry from Tom that was swallowed by the demon immediately.

"Delicious," it whispered, its mouth curving in a smile. It cradled Tom against its chest for a brief moment, then shifted his weight to one arm. The hand of the free arm moved between them, down Tom's torso, between his thighs. It kissed Tom again and Tom opened his legs slightly, too absorbed in the kiss to blush when It spread them farther apart and Tom was exposed.

He was not ashamed when he wriggled slightly in Its lap, wanting more. It obliged, Its fingers wrapping around Tom's erection. Tom wanted to thrust into Its hand but his lover kept a firm grip on the boy. Its lips brushed Tom's neck, sending shudders through his body. He closed his eyes tightly as the hand began to move, slowly but steadily. He moaned, feeling faint and so incredibly good, yet…

"You want something," It whispered. "What is it little one?" Tom didn't respond, unable to match his desire to one coherent statement. It laid him gently on the bed, kissing a sinfully delicious trail down his torso.

"Kiss me again," Tom said, his voice little more than a gasp. It complied, Its body pressing against Tom's, becoming more substantial as Tom wished to be pinned beneath It.

Tom wrapped his legs around It and pulled It close. It slid inside Tom with a supremely contented sigh, kissing him again. Tom was delirious, lost in a fever dream of sensation. He was all moans and sighs and screams as he dug his nails into the barely there flesh of his lover. The demon drank them in, delighting in Tom's every reaction. "So beautiful," It whispered. "My child, my glorious witchchild." Tom came and it was everything- sky-rupturing-lightening-striking-earth-shatteringly beautiful. Decimated, he clung to his lover, who was so blessedly solid when Tom himself felt as if he were drowning in the aftermath of something of which he didn't even have the capacity to dream.

It brushed Tom's hair away from his face, tucking the boy into his meagerly dressed bed. Tom was still dazed, his heart pounding as he tried to understand what had just happened. Those damning lips were pressed to his. "Mine," It whispered. "I will come for you again."

Tom's only response was to sigh as he fell into a very peaceful slumber.

* * *

How was it? Review! 

Love,

J. Silver


End file.
